The invention relates to a vinyl protectant formulation containing micronized wax particles which have been found to reduce the glare of applied films. The invention also relates to vinyl protectant formulations containing fumed silica particles which not only reduce the glare of applied films but decrease the oily appearance and feel of such consumer applied products.
While leather is the material of choice, leatherlike materials are finding widespread use as substitutes for leather in applications where leather has been used traditionally. Synthetic leatherlike materials are less expensive substitutes for leather, and therefore in seating, upholstery and interior trim, leatherlike materials in the form of coated fabrics are prevalent in the automotive market where lower prices provide a competitive advantage. The most important polymer used in coated fabrics is polyvinyl chloride. This relatively inexpensive polymer resists aging processes readily, resists burning, and is very durable, rendering it ideal for vehicle upholstery and interior trim.
Many vinyl protectant products for cleaning, preserving and conditioning vinyl surfaces are formulated with the express purpose of providing a high level of gloss to the surface to which they are applied. However, automobile designs have changed and some models feature steeply sloping windshields. Because of the steepness of slope of the windshield, it has been found that glossy dashboards produce a glare on the windshield glass which creates a potential safety hazard for the driver of the vehicle. In an effort to solve the problem, some manufacturers have designed dashboard materials with a lower gloss level, and vehicle owners' manuals contain warnings against the use of consumer applied products which would tend to increase the level of gloss of the dashboard.
This trend toward softer-looking interiors has created the need for new vinyl protectant formulations which provide a reduced level of glare on surfaces to which they are applied. In accordance with the present invention, certain particulate materials when added to vinyl protectant formulations have been found to function as flattening agents and cause a significant decrease in glare, and in an alternate embodiment certain particulate materials provide an added benefit of simultaneously causing a reduction in the oily appearance and feel often characteristic of such products.